


You Excite Me

by chikayouriko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, oikawa is gay as heck for his bff and literally no one is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a repost from something i posted on tumblr a couple of months ago<br/>have some pwp iwaoi which is mainly just oikawa being gay for iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Excite Me

Today had been pretty shitty for Oikawa.

First, his alarm didn’t wake him up, so he wasn’t completely out of his tired haze until the middle of third period. Second, he managed to spill orange juice all over himself at lunch. (Was that going to come out of his uniform completely? Another stupid stressor added. Nice.) Third, Seijou lost an extremely close practice match with Karasuno. He was exhausted, pissed off, and just plain irritated. This day would definitely go down as one of this shittiest of the year.

So what does one do when they’re frustrated? Some, at least, rubbed one out. It had been a while since Oikawa had done so actually. Maybe an orgasm was exactly what he needed to make this day at least a little bit better.

The setter rolls to his right side on his bed, the pale light from his phone filling part of his room with pastel blue and white tones. A soft sigh escapes him as he tries to forget everything from today, focusing only on the pleasure that was sure to come. Within the past few months, he’s been relying more and more on gay porn. For the longest time, Oikawa thought he was purely bisexual. Maybe it’s just a preference right now, and those could change any time. He mentally shrugs, chocolate eyes caressing the tan muscles on the small screen.

Bed creaking slightly as he moves, he rolls again so he’s laying on his back. He props his pillow up against the headboard and sits up, the cool air of the room hitting his shoulders and upper arms. It doesn’t take him long until he slips his free hand into his boxers, gently stroking his hardening length to life. Oikawa hums slightly at the feeling, briefly closing his eyes. Oddly enough, for just a second, he imagines that the hand on his dick was Iwaizumi’s.

Okay, not oddly. It was almost painfully obvious to all of his teammates that he had a crush on his vice captain. Painfully obvious to everyone except for the man in question. How cliché. Oikawa didn’t like to indulge himself in fantasies about Iwaizumi. Why dream about something that he can’t see happening? Sure, they were childhood friends, but that was probably all that they were going to be. Not that he wasn’t fine with that, of course. He wouldn’t want to lose his dearest friend over something (stupid) like this.

However, now that he’s thinking about him, the third year has difficulty tearing his friend from his mind. Just great. Iwaizumi and his beautiful skin, strong biceps, adorable face…  
Oikawa lets out a shaky moan as he squeezes just below his tip, then drags his fingers all the way down his base. The ace’s lips must be rough, and Oikawa hopes that he kisses like that too. He imagines what it would feel like to be pushed up against the wall, hands pinned there while his neck is attacked and covered in kisses and bites. He swipes his thumb over his slit, precum dirtying it as he imagines Iwaizumi growling in his ear, ordering him not to bite his lip and hide his moans. He doesn’t realize how far he’s into this until he drops his phone on his chest, the sudden pain there pulling him back to reality.

“God…”

A fierce wave of shame hits the brunette. He _shouldn’t_ be getting off to the idea of his best friend fucking him. But he does and _holy hell_ it feels so good. Almost abruptly, an idea smacks him in the face. With his free hand, he opens up Iwaizumi’s contact and texts him a short text.

_mind if i call you iwa-chan?_

He glances at the time displayed at the top of the screen. The other boy might be awake at a quarter ‘til midnight. Hopefully. Oikawa’s strokes are slow and gentle, stopping when his phone vibrates.

_i cant fall asleep so why not_

Oikawa didn’t really expect to get a response. Excitement and nerves run through his body. If this backfires, he can just laugh it off and say it was a joke or a prank. That would result in an irritated Iwaizumi, but that’s worth it as long as he doesn’t lose their friendship. He takes a few deep breaths before pressing the call button, then situates his phone between his head and shoulder.

“Hey Iwa-chan~” he nearly sings into the phone, his voice filling the other end of the call.

“What do you want this late, Shittykawa?”  
Not exactly something Oikawa wanted to hear, but oh well.

“Huh? What do you mean? Can’t I call my best friend just to chat with him?”

He runs his fingernails down his length slightly, biting his lip and making a soft noise. He closes his eyes again, imagining that Iwaizumi’s eyes are on his body. His toes curl and a light pink dusts his cheeks. Either the other male doesn’t hear the noise he made, or he’s choosing to ignore it.

“You usually want something. Spit it out or I’m gonna hang up.”

That stern tone made a chill of arousal run down Oikawa’s spine. Usually he was much more in control of how his body reacted to things, but with his dick out, hard in his hand, he had a little bit more difficulty.

“Mm, Iwa-chan, have I ever told you how hot you are..?”

It was exciting and exhilarating. It was wrong and sinful. Yet despite how taboo this was, he couldn’t stop, he didn’t _want_ to stop. He hears a groan, maybe it was a groan, it was a bit too hard to tell when his mind was elsewhere for the most part.

“Asskawa, don’t try to flirt with me like I’m one of your fangirls. Get to the point.” there’s a slight pause before he speaks again, “And if you’re trying to get me to do you a favor, the answer is no.”

What a boner killer. Well, it made Oikawa go a little softer, but the situation still kept his nerves up.

“Oh c’mon, Iwa-chan. I’m a little surprised you don’t have fangirls of your own with your looks. Or at least your biceps. They’re so pretty.”

He imagines Iwaizumi pinning him down against something, be it a bed, a wall, or lockers. He imagines how strong his friend is, pushing him roughly into the mattress, kissing him until their lips are bruised. He imagines maybe getting spanked, and lets out a louder moan. He pulls his tank top up and bites the cotton fabric.

“Wait, what are you..”

Oikawa can’t tell if he’s getting embarrassed or angry or both. Regardless, his face is probably red.

“ _Jesus_ don’t call me when you’re jerking off what the hell is wrong with you?!”

Shit. Gotta fix this, and fast.

“Wait, no, Iwa-chan, hear me out,” he starts, his free hand pinching one of his nipples as he slows his strokes down, “Ah…This isn’t the first time I’ve thought of you..”

The brunet is worried that he’s gonna hang up and never talk to him again, so he just keeps rambling.

“You really are _so hot._ I wanna know what you feel like, what you sound like, what you taste like.. I wanna feel your hands all over my body, feel your lips on mine, feel your hands in my hair..”

Oh god. Is he really saying all this to the person of his affections? In fact, is Iwaizumi still on call even? Or did he hang up out of disgust? Oikawa doesn’t take the time to check, however, as he runs his fingernails down his chest and bucks his hips in time with his hand movements.

“Fuck, Iwa-chan…! I wanna cover your skin in hickeys and I want you to do the same to me. I wanna hear the noises you make when I suck your cock. I wanna feel you inside me, feel you fucking me into the mattress like there’s no tomorrow, feel you scratch up my skin...”  
The words are slurring together as he continues, back arching as he imagines everything he’s saying happening. He was close, that’s for sure. There was an obscene amount of precum leaking from his tip now, and he wondered how Iwaizumi would feel seeing such a sight.

“Iwa-chan, god, I’m so close..”

Oikawa is so lost in this fantasy that he forgets he’s even on the phone at this point.

“ _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan…!_ ”

“Oikawa.”

The serious tone of Iwaizumi’s voice drags him out like a slap to the face. He’s _so close_ to cumming. He was about to say “How rude!” until he realizes that his best friend hadn’t hung up yet.  
It takes him a while to respond, but he does after taking a few deep breaths. “…Y-yeah..?”

He hears a sigh, and can’t decipher the emotion behind it.

“I’m coming over. You better be ready in ten minutes.”

…

“Huh?”

“Don’t make me change my mind. I hope you have lube and condoms.”

“Mhm. God, Iwa-chan, don’t hang up, please. I’m so close. Say something dirty.”

Another sigh. “…You won’t have a voice tomorrow by the time I’m done with you.”

Lusty moans begin to fill the room since Oikawa isn’t holding them back. He pleads for more, the embarrassment starting to fade away as he gives into pleasure. Urged on by the voice he adores, lewd images filling his mind, he feels his load spilling over onto his stomach and hand. Sweat covers his heated body, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

Tonight was going to be _way_ better.


End file.
